The Fox and The Wolf
by Coffee-dono
Summary: LangxKlavier. Klavier Gavin and Shi-Long Lang cross paths when a smuggling group from Zheng-Fa enters the shadier sections of LA. With one of the country's treasures at stake, will the two be able to set aside their differences to find it in time?
1. Chapter 1

**The Fox and the Wolf**

Summary: Klavier Gavin and Shi-Long Lang cross paths when a smuggling group from Zheng-Fa enters the shadier sections of LA. With one of the country's treasures at stake, will the two be able to set aside their differences to find it in time? [LangxKlavier]

Setting: Post Ace Attorney: Apollo Justice

* * *

><p>It had been a few years ever since Edgeworth had returned from abroad to take his place back at the prosecutor's office. It had also been a few weeks ever since Phoenix Wright had become, once again, an attorney at law, spearheading the Jurist System program that was slowly being implemented in courts all around Los Angeles.<p>

"You called me, Herr Edgeworth?" Klavier Gavin asked as he knocked and opened the office door of the head prosecutor. He was apprehensive, as expected. After all, he was responsible for Phoenix Wright becoming a hobo in the first place, however justified the reason might have been. He had also gotten wind that Edgeworth was a good friend of Wright. More reason to get worried.

"Yes, Gavin, come in," Edgeworth said as he glanced at the younger prosecutor.

Klavier stepped in the room and closed the door behind him. "You wanted to see me regarding the case I'd be handling?" he asked carefully.

"Yes, I wanted you to meet the investigator in charge of your case. He's part of Interpol and has the most knowledge regarding the smuggling of artifacts from Zheng-Fa being a citizen of the country, himself," Edgeworth explained.

Klavier raised an eyebrow at this. An Interpol agent...not really someone he'd get along with. His mind brought him back to his old partner, Daryan Crescend, who was also part of Interpol. He wasn't really fond of the memory especially after Crescend turned out to be someone more twisted that he had ever expected.

"Gavin," came Edgeworth's sharp voice from behind his desk, effectively snapping Klavier out from his little flashback.

"Sorry, Herr Lang," he said in apology and smiled sheepishly.

Edgeworth sighed. "Gavin, I'd like you to meet Agent Shi-Long Lang of Interpol," the older man introduced.

From the couch, Klavier saw someone stand up. Upon first sight, he could pinpoint that the man was older than him, around Edgeworth's age by his estimate. And that would be more or less ten years in difference between the two of them. Inwardly sighing, he managed to pull off a professional smile and offered his hand.

"Pleased to meet you, Herr Lang," he greeted.

Lang tipped his sunglasses down and looked at the younger. "This is what you're giving me to work with, Mr. Prosecutor?" Lang asked as he glared at Edgeworth. "He's nothing but a greenhorn!"

'_Wait..what?'_ Klavier thought as he immediately frowned and retracted his hand.

Edgeworth sighed. "He's been in the profession for a few years, Agent Lang. He is also the one responsible for taking Nick out of the running."

"Nick?" Lang and Klavier asked at the same time.

"I-I meant Wright," Edgeworth stuttered before turning his head to the side. "Regardless of the complaints you two should learn to get along at least temporarily until this case comes to an acceptable close," he pointed out.

"Of course, Herr Edgeworth," Klavier answered.

"Just don't pull me down, kid," Lang told Klavier.

The blond looked at him and inwardly sighed. He wasn't going to enjoy this. Not at all.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**The Fox and The Wolf**

Chapter Summary: Lang and Klavier start investigating, will they manage to get along and work together to actually get some leads? [LangxKlavier]

Special Thanks to: Rugiku

If not for Rugiku I honestly wouldn't have continued this.

* * *

><p>If there was one thing that Klavier had to point out that he hated the most when working on cases it would be the investigating part. Usually he would have his partner detective do the dirty work leaving him to just piece things together as the information came. Lang, however, had other ideas as he immediately proposed that the two of them head directly to the place where the suspect was apprehended by the authorities just a few days prior.<p>

The place where they went was a warehouse and old and dusty one at that. Klavier repressed a shudder as he stepped inside and started looking around.

"…missing from everything else." Lang finished with an irritated tone as he kicked a box filled with smuggled Zheng-Fa money.

"Sorry…what was that?" Klavier asked absent mindedly as he grimaced at the sight of a cockroach skittering towards the boxes by the wall.

"Are you even paying attention, kid?" Lang asked, his patience growing thin. "I have no idea why Edgeworth assigned you to this important case but I swear if you're going to just bring me down I'm going to request for a change in prosecution."

"You can't do that, Agent Lang," Klavier pointed out with a frown.

"And why's that? Your precious reputation would be tarnished?" The older mocked and Klavier bit his bottom lip to stop himself from retorting. "As expected of most prosecutors," Lang scoffed before grabbing Klavier by the arm.

"Hey watch it!" Klavier exclaimed.

Dragging the younger towards one of the open boxes, Lang forcefully made him stand in front of it. "See this box?" he asked sharply. "This box is empty. Care to deduce why?"

"….the contents have been taking out?" Klavier tried meekly.

"At least you've got one fucking thing right," Lang snarled as he released Klavier's arm. "This is where the most important item that those smugglers took from Zheng-Fa was contained." He pointed out. "The crown of the current King."

"So let me get this straight, this case is about some jewelry from the Zheng-Fa monarchy. Then why are you insisting that the case be tried here in LA?" Klavier asked.

Lang resisted the urge to punch the man.

"Because the crown is still missing and if we relocate to Zheng-Fa the chances of finding it would become more and more slim."

Klavier blinked and stared at the man, comprehending after a while. "Oh…" he said in a small voice as he looked away.

"Well…let's just look around some more. We might find something," he said as he turned around and walked towards some other boxes.

Lang took in a deep breath before slowly letting it out in an attempt to calm himself. "Brat.." he muttered under his breath before stalking off to inspect some more.

'_Shize…I really screwed that up...'_ Klavier thought to himself as he crouched down, checking the labels of the boxes if there were anything comprehensible to read. _'Working with this guy is really no walk in the park,'_ he admitted to himself.

"Gavin!" Lang suddenly called out and Klavier slowly turned his attention to the man. "My men will finish the investigation here, you can go."

"What do you mean _I can go_?" Klavier asked with a frown. "Are you suggesting that I'm not of any use here?" he asked in irritation.

Lang smirked, "You're not so slow after all, kid," he complimented.

The blonds' frown turned into a scowl. "Fine then…I guess I'll just have to investigate somewhere else," he muttered before walking out of the warehouse.

Lang shrugged and turned his attention back to what he was doing.

As soon as he was outside, Klavier walked straight to his motorbike and got on. "I'll show you," he muttered darkly before pulling out his phone and looking at the images he discreetly took. One of the boxes had its label intact. Klavier had taken a picture of it as a lead to trace where the remaining smugglers must be.

With a smirk he gunned the engine of his bike. "I'll show you," he repeated, more confidently this time. Pocketing his phone, he placed his hands on the handlebars before kicking up the stand and zooming off towards the harbor.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**The Fox and the Wolf**

Chapter Summary: Klavier investigates further while he goes out on his own. What will he find and how will Lang react to his little lone ranger stunt? [LangxKlavier]

* * *

><p>By the time Klavier had reached the docks, the sun was already close to disappearing.<p>

With the sky already an unfavorable shade of orange, he treaded into the docks and looked around, trying to locate the ship that had been the one to bring the crates from Zheng-Fa to America. He had to ask those who worked there for primary information and with a little flirting and bribing he managed to find out where the ship was docked.

Walking towards the cargo ship, he wondered if he was really in the right state of mind going there on his own. Just looking at the vessel gave him the creeps and he swore that he was getting this foreboding feeling that you'd get when you were watching a movie and the lead character was going to get into a spot of trouble. Klavier shuddered. That was the wrong thing to think of at the moment.

He started to wonder if he had taken his little punch in the pride band-aid a little too far. Investigating without help was one thing but infiltrating unknown territory was another. Slowly he went inside while pulling out his gun. He never used it ever since the first time they had him test it in the firing range. It was issued to him by the prosecution office; Edgeworth had decided that his double life as both a prosecutor and a Rock-God was too dangerous. Well, that and some other things.

Even if he already stopped his little celebrity stint he still had the permission to keep it. He was exposed to the public…like a nerve. Anyone who had a grudge on him could easily pinpoint him so any kind of protection was greatly appreciated.

The inside of the ship was dark; no lights were on for as far as Klavier can see as he entered slowly. He had a search warrant, something he brought along the way and the ship was certainly a place of interest to the case he was handling.

Thunder boomed outside and Klavier inwardly cursed his luck. The winds were picking up and the boat was rocking significantly. He never liked boats. It made him perpetually sea sick.

Slowly threading inward he started to hear muffled voices through a slightly open door. He lowered his gun but kept his finger on the trigger.

Leaning against the wall, he inched closer and tried to listen in.

"….already infiltrated the warehouse!"

"We got the gems out in time so there's no need to worry."

"They could be here any minute!"

"Oh please, as if my brother and his lackeys are smart enough to figure things out."

Klavier froze. He didn't know the other man but the other he knew well, almost like the back of his hand. Then again, recent events showed that he may not have known much after all. But it was impossible for that certain man to be there. After all, he was in jail and on death row…..right?

The blond prosecutor swallowed before taking in a deep breath. There was only one way to confirm what would be his current suspicion.

"Police! Put your hands in the air!" he yelled as he kicked open the door and pointed his gun at the men inside. "Hands where I can see them!" he demanded again.

"I stand corrected," came a smooth voice from Klavier's right.

Klavier felt his blood run cold and his adrenalin shot nerves get another dose of what he felt was starting to get lethal to his health. Right there, standing as smug and calm as Klavier ever remembered him was none other than his brother, Kristoph Gavin. Klavier thought that he had never felt his heart pound this fast and loud. "Krissy…" he voiced out. The tone was somewhere between disbelief and shock…and a hint of longing.

"It's so nice to see you from a vantage point without bars, Klavi," Kristoph said. "Too bad you threaded here without thinking…like how you do most things," he said and in one quick movement Klavier found himself staring at another gun that was in his own brother's hands.

"Krissy, come on. You're not this desperate..." Klavier tried.

"Desperate?" Kristoph asked with a smile as he lowered his gun, the barrel now pointing at Klavier's side. "**You** expose a crime that I was involved in…a crime that had long gone cold.** You** threw me in jail because of the decision of some idiotic civilians that didn't even know their parking rights…**you** left me to rot in jail waiting for the day that they'd make my heart stop," he said, the last sentence ending in a hiss. "**YOU** were the one that made me desperate, Klavier..." Kristoph said as he cocked the gun. "Very desperate. And for that let me show you just how grateful I am."

"You wouldn't shoot me, Krissy…I'm your brother," Klavier said immediately after swallowing nervously, panting because of the adrenalin.

"Oh I would….but would you?" Kristoph asked as he pulled the trigger.

Klavier immediately felt pain explode from his sides. He looked down and found a rip of his shirt but he couldn't gauge the damage due to the dark color of his button ups.

He staggered back and fell on his bottom. Slowly, he raised his gun again, his hands trembling.

"Would you?" Kristoph asked again as he smirked.

"I would," came a growl from behind Klavier. Almost instantaneously, gunshots were heard all over and Klavier barely registered the fact that he was pulled away from the ship by some men wearing black suits.

Minutes passed as Klavier waited outside, staying in the same spot where the MIB's led him too. He leaned back and sat on the hood of the car, taking in deep breaths every now and again. He heard heavy footsteps storming towards him and he looked up to see Lang who had an expression that was nowhere short of rage.

"Are you a fucking idiot? You could have been killed!" the older man reprimanded. The voice carried the growl that had answered for him when Kristoph was about to take that second shot. "Barging into a place that you knew was dangerous! What the fuck were you thinking?" Lang continued. "This is reality kid! You die when the lights fade to black!"

"….where's Kristoph?" Klavier asked, as if not hearing the harsh words coming from the Interpol agent.

Lang was taken aback but he held back this time. "He got away. Slipped off from the room and went down. There was a waiting boat at the side. He had this all planned to the letter."

"And the crown?"

"Wasn't there."

"I see…" Klavier said as he got up and adjusted his coat.

"Kid. You're out of this case."

Klavier paused and glared at the man. There was something in his eyes that Lang had never seen before: Anger. "What are you talking about?"

"You can't handle this case. You're personally involved now."

"But that's why I want to be involved now more than ever. Because it's personal."

"You listen here—"

"No. You listen!" Klavier snapped. "I have reds on my ledger…" he said as he walked up to Lang, jabbing the man's chest with his pointer finger. "…and I intend to wipe it out." With that he turned around and walked away towards his bike. Once there, he hastily put on his helmet, got on and gunned the engine before heading off.

Lang sighed and muttered something the along the lines of Klavier being daft and stupid. It was then that he looked down on the ground where the prosecutor was standing. His eyes narrowed.

"Shifu. The captured men are in custody and they're ready to be transported for interrogation," an MIB said as he walked up to Lang.

Lang didn't reply for a while and kept on looking down. It was then that the impending rain started to fall. "Tell Kien to handle it," he said, referring to his second-in-command. "I have something I need to do," he continued before looking up and walking away towards his personal car.

"Yes Shifu!" the MIB answered with a salute, feeling the rain fall heavier. He then looked down, wondering what their leader was staring intently at. He looked just in time to actually catch it; because the rain was starting to wash the blood away.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Fox and The Wolf**

Chapter Summary: Things just got personal for Klavier and the past events are still reeling in his mind. Will this cause him to ignore his injury and get into bigger trouble? [LangxKlavier]

* * *

><p>Klavier was drenched when he had arrived at the prosecution office. His entire left side was starting to go numb and the cold rain didn't help at all.<p>

Parking his bike at the basement, he took an elevator ride up until the offices, not bothering to check with the lobby at all. He ignored the stares he was getting from the other prosecutors as he walked down the hall towards his office.

"Kla- ..Gavin," Edgeworth said pointedly, immediately correcting himself. He was about to go inside his own office at the time Klavier got off the lift. The first thing he noticed was that the younger was trailing water on their clean carpeted floor. The other thing he noticed was that the water was tainted with blood.

"I'll pay for the cleaning," Klavier said flatly, lacking his usual enthusiasm every single time that he came to the premises. This got Edgeworth worried.

"That is not my concern, Gavin. You're bleeding," Edgeworth pointed out.

"Just a scratch," Klavier muttered as he slotted his key through his door and got inside without another word. He slammed the door behind him and locked it. Edgeworth sighed; he was going to count to thirty and call an ambulance.

Once inside his office, Klavier stripped off his jacket and his shirt. He threw them both to the couch and went over to his cabinets to pull out a first aid kit. If there was one thing he learned around the office is that if you get shot, chances are the bullet's staying inside you forever. Take the Von Karma's as a shining example.

Walking over to his full length mirror, he frowned when he saw the gravity of the wound. He was also losing a lot of blood; something that surprised him because he was still standing.

Shuffling around, he opened the first aid kit and frowned further when he realized that he had nothing there but pain killers and a few band-aids. "Shize…" he cursed as he dug around for one of his large bandanas and promptly pressed it over the wound. Unfortunately for him, he now realized that he needed to call for help.

He sighed and sat down on the couch beside his wet garments. He leaned back and rested his head on the backrest, all the while keeping his hand pressing down on the wound. "Krissy…" he said before closing his eyes. He was feeling sleepy…it wouldn't hurt to take a short nap, right?

"Gavin! Open this door! Klavier!"

Was that Miles Edgeworth? Klavier couldn't really tell anymore. Everything was going hazy.

"Move! You're not going to get that door open by yelling at it!"

That was a familiar voice. Lang, wasn't it?

A loud bang sounded off in the office followed by footsteps…a lot of footsteps. "Klavier!" Edgeworth's voice called out. It was laced in shock and worry…something Klavier rarely (close to never) heard.

"Damn it, kid. Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Klavier could almost smile. At least he would if he could. Everything was just so fuzzy…and the voices were starting to sound so far away, like the other end of a tunnel.

He barely felt the arms carry him from the couch. He didn't even hear the voices yelling at people to get out of their way. He didn't even realize that they had gone down to the basement parking at lightning speed.

He did hear the gunning of an engine though. It sounded a lot like Miles Edgeworth's fancy two-seater car.

Everything else after that? It just faded to black.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Fox and The Wolf**

Chapter Summary: Finally getting some help, Klavier is on his way to the hospital. Coming along for the ride, Lang discovers a few things about the young prosecutor. [LangxKlavier]

* * *

><p>The moment Lang realized that the Prosecutor was bleeding from his little adventure earlier; he had decided that this one was more stubborn and stupid than Edgeworth ever was back in the day. He also realized that his heart was also in the right place. He'll never admit that out loud, though.<p>

When he had gone to his car, he started to think if he should push through with the request to have a change in Prosecution. The boy was in way over his head and the mere fact that his brother was involved wasn't something to take lying down. Not at all.

It's those kinds of situations that get people killed. And if they didn't get out of this traffic, it might claim another life from under his nose.

Frustrated, he pulled out the siren that was issued to him upon arrival and stuck it to the roof of his car. Switching it on, the sirens blared and the cars made way for him. Smirking, he rushed to the prosecution office. He was driving too fast, though. Once he reached the turn his car promptly skidded and hit a lamp post due to the slippery street caused by the rain.

Cursing his luck, he called it in and got out, running the rest of the way to the office.

Once he got there, he felt his heart beating fast. There were footsteps that were tainted in blood. Realizing that he couldn't spare another minute, he rushed up the fire escape and ran all the way up to the floor where the offices were. When he got there, he saw the trail again. It led to an office that Edgeworth was currently yelling at.

"Move! You're not going to get that door open by yelling at it!"

Pulling out his gun, he shot the lock and kicked the door open. He ran inside and he heard Edgeworth coming in behind him.

"Klavier!" Edgeworth called out as he looked at the couch.

Klavier was there, upper body exposed to the cold air that was coming from the air conditioner. The source of the bleeding was now open for anyone to see. A gunshot wound just above his left hip. It wasn't obvious earlier due to the younger's dark shirt and purple coat that covered it up.

"I'm calling an ambulance!"

"There's no time, get your car ready! Mine crashed," Lang said as he took off his coat and wrapped it around Klavier before lifting him up. "Damn it, kid. Why do you have to be so stubborn?" he reprimanded as he ran out. He wasn't going to let Klavier go. Not like this, no way in hell.

Once they reached the basement parking, Edgeworth gunned his car and zipped out, heading to the hospital with his own police siren blaring in the night sky.

It took them five minutes flat to get to the hospital. And once there, the nurses took over and left the two men panting and watching as Klavier was wheeled away.

"Start talking," Edgeworth said, recovering his breath as he sat down on one of the hallway chairs.

"Kristoph Gavin," was all Lang said and Edgeworth's eyes widened.

"What? He's in jail."

"Then who shot the younger Gavin?" Lang snapped and the head prosecutor fell quiet before pulling out his phone to make some calls. He came back after a few moments, confirming things: that Kristoph really _did_ manage to break out. The two of them fell silent, catching their breaths and letting the adrenalin die down.

"Aren't you going to tell his parents or any family members for that matter?" Lang asked, noticing that Edgeworth wasn't making any more calls.

"He doesn't have any. Kristoph Gavin was the last of his family."

"Then who's responsible for him in case shit happens?"

"He's with me, Lang."

"Never thought you were into younger guys."

Edgeworth spluttered out what sounded like a profanity. "Get your head out of the gutter. He's with me. I'm responsible for him in cases like these."

"Like a guardian?"

"Like a parent."

It was Lang's turn to pause and look at his companion in confusion. "His last name is Gavin."

"His last name is Wright."

"Your last name is Edgeworth!"

"My last name is Wright."

Silence again.

"Since when?"

"Two years ago."

"And Gavin…I mean…Klavier?"

"A month ago. We never told anyone and tried acting the same towards one another so no one would notice."

"Well you did a fine job. Even I didn't suspect anything," Lang muttered as he leaned back on the chair. "What happened to him was my fault. I apologize," he told Edgeworth as he looked away.

Miles sighed. "He has a stubborn streak. You wouldn't know that he was going to be shot. I don't blame you," he told him before pulling out his phone and fidgeting with it for a while. "I'm calling Nick," he said as he pressed a speed dial number.

"Nick?" Lang asked but was ignored as Miles stood up.

"Nick? No, I'm fine…. Listen, before you make any crude jokes I need you to run to St. Christopher's…I said I'm fine! ...It's Klavier….no don't tell Trucy and Apollo yet. I don't have any idea of the extent of his injuries…I'll tell you later just get your ass here…please? ...ok. I'll see you later…yeah, I'm okay." And with that Miles ended the call and lowered his phone.

He stared at it for a good few seconds before walking back beside Lang and sitting down beside him again. Lang looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"He's on his way," Miles said simply before looking over to his watch to check the time. "Assuming he's back from the library he'll be here in 15 minutes."

"Library? I thought he was a defense attorney," Lang asked in confusion.

"He was disbarred a few years ago. His name has just been cleared so he's finally able to take it again."

"Why?"

"He was framed. By Kristoph Gavin."

"But isn't Gavin a DA as well?"

"Kristoph framed him…but Klavier was the one who exposed him."

"…I don't get it. And you still took him in?"

Miles fell silent, looking away from the other man before sighing again. "Klavier was a mindless pawn in that whole plan. How was he supposed to know that his own brother would use him like a tool?"

"Well, that explains how said brother effortlessly shot him without as much as a wince."

Miles fell silent again, not wanting to hear any details of it for the time being. He just wanted to know if Klavier was okay…or was going to be okay. Nothing was said after that and the two remained quiet until the arrival of Phoenix Wright just twenty minutes later.

"Sorry about that. Traffic out there is hell," Phoenix said with a smile as he walked up to the two and patted Miles on the shoulder. Miles didn't even look at him but placed a hand over Phoenix's own.

"You must be Agent Lang," Phoenix continued as he outstretched his free hand to Lang who took it for a handshake. "I've heard a lot of words about your Interpol success stories."

"Is that the only word out there about me?"

"Only word I care about," Phoenix rebutted just as calmly as before. He withdrew his hand from Lang and sat down beside Miles. He lifted his hand from the head prosecutor's shoulder and wrapped it around his shoulders instead. "Care to put me up to speed here?" he asked.

Lang hesitated before looking at Miles who nodded at him. He started to tell the tale.

"So he ran off huh. Stubborn kid but his heart is in the right place," Phoenix said thoughtfully. "Note that I don't blame you, Agent Lang. He probably needed the motivation."

"Nick!" Miles exclaimed incredulously.

"What? All I'm saying is that despite things going this way, Klavier really needed a push to do his own investigations. He avoids it like a plague!" Phoenix argued.

Miles glared at him and said nothing in rebuttal.

"So anyway, I assume that a change of handling prosecution would be in order," Phoenix pointed out.

"I'll hand over the case to someone else in the morning," Miles answered. "Probably to Franziska so that we still have the edge."

"Why did you give it to Klavier in the first place, anyway? I mean Franziska was the better choice since the beginning, right?"

"Because he needed the distraction," Miles snapped. "You've seen how he is at home, Nick. He mopes endlessly and the tunes he plays are sadder than the steel samurai episode where the steel samurai almost died!"

"….."

"…."

A smirk.

"You didn't hear anything," Miles said, cheeks coloring in embarrassment as he looked away.

The tension eased up because of that and the three men settled down in comfortable silence. Well, Lang did feel awkward every now and again especially when Miles leaned on Phoenix's shoulder for the much needed comfort.

An hour passed and they were starting to wonder when their waiting would end. Half an hour more and a doctor walked out. "Prosecutor Edgeworth," he identified as he walked up to the man who immediately stood up.

"Dr. Connors," Miles said in return.

"He's going to be alright," the doctor said with a smile. Miles let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "You can go see him. He's just being transferred to a room to recover."

"How long would he be here?"

"A week at most. I just want to keep him here for observation."

"Alright. Thank you, Doctor."

The doctor smiled and gestured towards the elevator. The two other men got on their feet and followed Miles upstairs.

The nurses acknowledged them and they took the time to ask a few questions about the operation. The nurses answered in as much detail as they could to assure them that everything was alright. While this was going on, Phoenix walked on to pop into the room.

"Klavi?" he called out with a smile. "Klavi, Daddy's-….huh," he said as he crossed his arms, leaning on the doorframe to keep it open.

"What's wrong?" Miles asked as he walked up to him, noticing the other's behavior.

"Well, one thing's for sure. He's a chip off the ol' block."

"What are you talking about? Let me through and see him."

"There's nothing to see though."

"….what are you talking about?"

"Literally. There's nothing to see," Nick said as he stepped aside and revealed the empty room.

**TBC**


End file.
